


Rage & Ruin (fanmix)

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fanmix, TASM 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for everyone’s favorite trust-fund-baby-hipster-turned-supervillain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage & Ruin (fanmix)

1\. **Migraine** \- Twenty One Pilots

2\. **Bittersweet** \- Panic! At The Disco

3\. **Sail** \- AWOLNATION

4\. **Death Valley** \- Fall Out Boy

5\. **Judas** \- Lady Gaga

6.  **Bad Moon Rising** \- Mourning Ritual feat. Peter Dreimanis

7.  **Monster**  - Imagine Dragons

8.  **When I Was Young**  - Blink-182

 

[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/cruecifer/rage-ruin)] [[Reblog/View on tumblr](http://emocas.tumblr.com/post/86053154340/a-fanmix-for-everyones-favorite)]

 


End file.
